utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki
Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! }} UTAU wiki & Community News }} Making an announcement? Click here. Make sure your additions respect the layout, and date format. Old news archives can be viewed here. Latest Music Feeds }} Got new music made with UTAU? Click here. Make sure your additions respect the layout, and date format. Old music feeds can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * Voice Banks of the Male Gender * Voice Banks of the Female Gender * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids * By Voice Type: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Contralto, Alto, Countertenor, Tenor, Baritone, Bass, Treble, Sopranino. * By Voicebank Encoding: Katakana or Hiragana, Romaji or English Alphabet or Both. * By Size: Voice Banks under 20 MB or Voice Banks over 20MB ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * * * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * * Installing UTAU on a non-japanese Windows 7 with AppLocale * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. *Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. * UTAU full User Manual, translated from Japanese * The Essential UTAU Toolkit ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * * Visualization and Aesthetics * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. Go to Setup configuration for a tutorial. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. Go to Alias Encoding for a tutorial. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. *Voicebank CompensationAKA what to do with a badly recorded voicebanks * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. ; Any productive help is welcome! * To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. buttonlabel=Create preload=Template:Utau Character/preload width=40 * Visit these categories to find out what articles may need their pages standardized or cleaned up: Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade, Category:Profile pages needing cleanup ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another Category:Browse